08 Grudnia 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Pan Złota Rączka (146) - serial komediowy, USA 8.05 Giełda 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - serial animowany 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Milagros (185) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 10.55 Kochać dziecko - magazyn poradnikowy 11.10 Na Wichrowym Wzgórzu - reportaż 11.40 U siebie: Me Som Rom - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - magazyn 12.45 Klan (277) - telenowela, Polska 13.15 Futuryści, formiści, nowa sztuka (4) - serial dok. 13.45 Śmiechem pal! (2) - film dok., Holandia 14.15 Hallo aus Berlin (2) - kurs języka niemieckiego 14.30 Cyberjazda - teleturniej komputerowy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.30 Euroexpress 15.40 Aneta (2/6) - serial, Czechy 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (279) - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1007) - telenowela, USA 18.30 Palce lizać (6/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.55 Mój ślad - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bolek i Lolek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Okruchy życia: Stanley i Iris - dramat obycz., USA 21.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 22.05 Źli chłopcy - reportaż 22.25 Kronika kryminalna 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów - skróty 0.25 Letni sen - dramat psychologiczny, Szwecja 2.00 Mój ślad (powt.) 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki (31) - serial obyczajowy, USA 9.00 Czterej pancerni i pies (2/21) - serial wojenny, Polska 10.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.20 Na pełnym morzu (7, 8) - serial obyczajowy, Szwecja 12.00 Gary Cooper - oblicze bohatera - film dok., USA 12.55 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.15 Miss World '99 (1) (powt.) 14.10 Przygody Skippiego w Buszowisku (24) - serial anim. 14.35 Truskawkowe studio - program dla młodzieży 15.00 W labiryncie (38/120) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (47) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 17.00 Polaków portret własny - program publicystyczny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Wielkie kreacje Aleksieja Sułtanowa - program muzyczny 20.00 Ekspres reporterów - magazyn 20.30 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów 21.30 Panorama (w przerwie meczu) 22.45 Panorama 23.10 Dwójkomania 23.15 Mroczne sekrety C.I.A. (3-ost.) - serial dok. 0.10 Chłopiec z zatoki - dramat obycz., Kanada 1.45 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 2.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Czas czy nie czas? (20/26): "Mniejsze zło" - serial fab. prod. kanadyjskiej 7.25 Płatki - australijski serial animowany 7.30 Nowe bajki Ezopa (4/4): "Dżin i drwal" - koreański serial anim. 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Bywaj zdrów - poradnik 8.45 To jest temat - reportaż 9.00 Seniora odc. 161 i 162 (190) - meksykański serial obycz. 10.00 Bałtyk - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Odkryj nowy świat: "Forum organizacji pozarządowych" (powt.) 11.00 Magazyn kulturalny - Relacje 11.30 Sensacje XX wieku: "Tajemnice Barbarossy" cz. I - cykl Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 11.55 Inna szkoła: "Spotkanie" - cykl dok. 12.20 Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę: "Cele życiowe a praca" - program edukacyjny 12.30 Zaczarowany świat ... - program dla dzieci (powt.) 13.00 Spotkania z taaaką rybą - poradnik (powt.) 13.15 Superbike 13.30 Telezakupy 14.00 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 Krople miłości odc. 71 (150) - serial obycz. prod. meksykańskiej 15.00 Klub Filipa - program dla młodzieży 15.30 Masz prawo być bezpieczny (powt.) 15.50 Skarby ze strychu - reportaż 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Reportaż 16.35 Studio Trójki 16.45 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn ekumeniczny (powt.) 17.05 Pętlowa lista przebojów - program dla młodzieży 17.30 Temat wiejski 17.50 Kwiaty i ogrody - poradnik 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Kasztaniaki: "Imieniny Tutka", "Na pomoc", "Uff, jak gorąco" - polski serial animowany 20.00 Seniora odc. 161 i 162 (powt.) 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż (powt.) 21.15 Bywaj zdrów - poradnik (powt.) 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 "Z wędką" - magazyn wędkarski 22.00 Krople miłości odc. 71 (powt.) 22.30 Rodzina Addamsów odc. 29 (32): "Pomocnik Lurcha" - amerykański serial komediowy 23.00 Kabaret 23.40 Zapraszam ... (powt.) 0.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (73) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Jumanji (8) - serial animowany, USA 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (151) - serial animowany 8.30 Tarzan (69) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.00 Karolina w mieście (9) - serial komediowy, USA 9.30 Paloma (63) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Luz Maria (5) - telenowela, Peru 11.30 F/X (35) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.25 Disco Relax 13.25 13 posterunek (1) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Link Journal - magazyn mody 14.30 Motowiadomości 15.00 Jumanji (9) - serial anim., USA 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Herkules (78) - serial przygodowy, USA 16.45 Alvaro (6) - telenowela, Brazylia 17.45 Luz Maria (6) - telenowela, Peru 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Paloma (64) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (15) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.30 Tornado - film sensacyjny, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.15 Przyjaciele (57) - serial komediowy, USA 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Świat według Kiepskich (17) - serial komediowy, Polska 23.55 Super Express TV 0.10 Grzeszne życie - komedia, USA 1.45 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.40 Kropka nad "i" 7.00 Telesklep 7.20 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 7.45 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 8.10 Walter Melon - serial anim. 8.35 Monster Farm - serial anim. 9.00 Kamila - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadle - telenowela 10.40 Dziedziczka - serial 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina - serial 12.55 Komandosi 13.25 Automaniak 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 14.20 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.45 Walter Melon - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu - serial 16.15 Pełna chata - serial 16.45 Kręć z nami 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina - serial 20.30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial 21.30 Melrose Place - serial 22.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad "i" 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Spotkania z Panią Domu 24.00 Milenium - serial 0.50 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 1.20 Granie na zawołanie TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.00 Mój ślad 8.10 Sport telegram 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Ludzie listy piszą 9.05 Klan - serial 9.30 Ala i As 9.55 Jan Serce - serial 11.00 Pasje Stanleya Cuby - reportaż 11.30 Fronda 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Łemkowskie rozmowy - reportaż 12.45 Klan - serial 13.10 Mówi się... 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia 13.55 Zaproszenie 14.15 Wieści polonijne 14.30 Oto Polska 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Uczmy się polskiego 15.40 Kwadrans na kawę 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As 17.40 Mój ślad 17.45 Gry olimpijskie 18.10 Magazyn turystyczny 18.30 Teledyski na życzenie 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 19.58 Sport 20.00 Sukces - serial 20.50 Wielcy, więksi, najwięksi - Piwnica pod Baranami 21.40 Dziecięce zabawy pięknych dwudziestowiecznych - film dok. 22.10 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 22.25 Tańcząc na Manhattanie - reportaż 22.45 Panorama 23.00 Forum 23.45 Panteon 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.35 - 6.00 Powtórki Polsat 2 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Junior 7.30 Dżana 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial anim. 9.00 Znak Zorro - serial 9.30 Micaela - telenowela 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości - telenowela 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Makakofonia 14.00 Szok blok 14.30 Strzał w dziesiątkę 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Mała dama - serial anim. 17.40 Znak Zorro - serial 18.05 Garfield - serial 18.30 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 19.00 Star Trek: stacja kosmiczna - serial 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 Podwójna gra - serial 21.05 Sugarland Express - film sens. USA (1974) 23.00 Ostatnia krew - film karate hongkong. (1993) 0.40 Przytul mnie 1.40 Piosenka na życzenie 2.40 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993, wyk. Anne Curry, Allan Royal, Rene Frank, Renske van der Zee (25 min) 06.25 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 07.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 07.55 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 08.20 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker - film animowany 09.05 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 09.55 Seaquest - serial SF, USA 1993, wyk. Roy Scheider, Jonathan Brandis, Stacy Haiduk, Rosalind Allen (50 min) 10.40 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego 11.30 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 12.15 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (25 min) 12.40 Teleshopping 13.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Rycerze Zodiaku, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.20 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 17.10 Seaquest - serial SF, USA 1993, wyk. Roy Scheider, Jonathan Brandis, Stacy Haiduk, Rosalind Allen (50 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Największa obawa matki (Every Mother Worst Fear) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Bill Norton, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Jordan Ladd, Robert Wisden, Tom Butler (90 min) 21.45 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (50 min) 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.20 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, wyk. Paul Sorvino, Christopher Noth, Dann Florek, Michael Moriarty (50 min) 00.10 Quincy - serial kryminalny, USA 1976, wyk. Jack Klugman, Garry Walberg, Robert Ito, John S. Ragin (50 min) 01.00 Sprawa dla Wycliffe'a - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1994, wyk. Jack Shepherd, Helen Masters, Jimmy Yuill (50 min) 01.50 Największa obawa matki (Every Mother Worst Fear) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Bill Norton, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Jordan Ladd, Robert Wisden, Tom Butler (90 min) (powt.) 03.20 Prawo i bezprawie - serial kryminalny, USA 1992, wyk. Christopher Noth, Jerry Orbach, Michael Moriarty, Richard Brooks (45 min) 04.05 Quincy - serial kryminalny, USA 1976, wyk. Jack Klugman, Garry Walberg, Robert Ito, John S. Ragin (50 min) 04.55 Teleshopping 05.25 Teledyski Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Dzień weselny (A Wedding) - film obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Carol Burnett, Mia Farrow, Lillian Gish, Amy Stryker (124 min) 10.30 (K) Kot w butach (Puss n' Boots) - film dla dzieci, USA 1987, reż. Eugene Marner, wyk. Christopher Walken, Jason Connery, Yossi Graber (96 min) 12.15 (K) Zdarzenie w Ox-Bow (The Ox-Bow Incident) - western, USA 1943, reż. William Wellman, wyk. Henry Fonda, Henry Morgan, Dana Andrews, Anthony Quinn (72 min) 13.30 (K) Przyroda Botswany - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Lawendowy zamek - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Enak - film SF, Polska 1993, reż. Sławomir Idziak, wyk. Edward Zentara, Irene Jacob, Joanna Szczepkowska (81 min) 16.30 (K) Fatalna namiętność (Red Corner) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Jon Avnet, wyk. Richard Gere, Bai Ling, Bradley Whitford (117 min) 18.30 (K) Księżniczka Nilu - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Forteca (Fortress) - film SF, USA 1993, reż. Stuart Gordon, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Kurtwood Smith, Loryn Locklin (87 min) 21.30 (K) John Lennon - Imagine - film muzyczny 22.30 (K) Bob i Margaret - serial animowany 22.55 (K) Superdeser: Kronika wojny na Lodoss - serial animowany 23.20 (K) Grzeszna propozycja (The Proposition) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Madeleine Stowe, William Hurt (107 min) 01.10 (K) Siostry i inni nieznajomi (Sisters and Other Strangers) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Joanna Kerns, Debrah Farentino, Steven Bauer, Ashley Burruss (86 min) 02.40 (K) Ostatnie kuszenie Chrystusa (The Last Temptation of Christ) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Willen Dafoe, Harvey Keitel, Barbara Hershey (156 min) 05.20 (K) Deser: Przechowywać w suchym miejscu niedostępnym dla dzieci - film krótkometrażowy 05.30 (K) Tekwar - Nowe terytorium (Tekwar - Teklab) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Timothy Bond, wyk. Greg Evigan, Eugene Clark (85 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Czas czy nie czas? - serial dla dzieci 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Nowe bajki Ezopa - serial animowany 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 08.10 Adwokat domowy - program poradnikowy 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela, Meksyk 1997, reż. Heriberto Lopez de Anda, wyk. Julieta Egurrola, Fernando Ciangherotti, Hector Bonilla, Javier Gomez 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 11.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Inna szkoła - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - program poradnikowy 12.35 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) Studio sport: Sport motocyklowy 13.30 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.00 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Laura Flores, Alex Ibarra, Andrea Laganes, Pilar Montenegro 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 15.55 Ginący naród - Karaimi - film dokumentalny 16.35 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.45 Radio Romans - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Warszawa znana i nieznana 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela, Meksyk 1997, reż. Heriberto Lopez de Anda, wyk. Julieta Egurrola, Fernando Ciangherotti, Hector Bonilla, Javier Gomez 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Laura Flores, Alex Ibarra, Andrea Laganes, Pilar Montenegro 22.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 23.00 Raport policyjny 23.15 Auto Kurier - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.40 (WP) Zapraszam - program publicystyczny 00.10 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza 05.45 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 05.50 Mowa słowa - program publicystyczny 06.05 Na małym i dużym ekranie - magazyn nowości filmowych 06.20 Aktualności 06.40 Miejskie graffiti 06.50 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Telejazda - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Boginie i harpie - program dla kobiet 17.00 Bliżej ludzi - program społeczny 17.35 Aktualności 17.50 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Największa obawa matki (Every Mother Worst Fear) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Bill Norton, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Jordan Ladd, Robert Wisden, Tom Butler (90 min) 21.45 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy 22.40 Aktualności 22.55 Porwany dla okupu (Rocatto Bambini nell'ombra) - film sensacyjny, Włochy, reż. Roberto Romdi, wyk. Laura del Sol, Robert Hoffman, Jose Cone Ciol (90 min) 00.25 Striptizerki - serial 00.55 Boginie i harpie - program dla kobiet 01.10 Bliżej ludzi - program społeczny 01.40 Program na czwartek 01.45 Teleinformator TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Niepokalane poczęcie NMP 09.15 Gdański teatr uliczny - impresja filmowa 09.30 Joni - relacja z koncertu niepełnosprawnej śpiewaczki 10.00 Oblicza Izraela (2) - reportaż 10.30 Skończymy jutro - reportaż 10.55 Westerplatte - film dokumentalny 11.30 Jordan - reportaż 11.40 Mózgowe porażenie dziecięce: Doświadczenia niemieckie - program medyczny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Nasza Pani z Gwadelupy - film dokumentalny 12.45 Święcenia u franciszkanów - relacja 13.05 Archeologia: Śladami Biblii - film dokumentalny 13.40 Mały pułkownik (El Pequeno coronel) - film przygodowy, Hiszpania 1960, reż. Antonio del Amo, wyk. Jose Guardiola, Joselito Jimenez, Carmen Rodriguez, Antonio Gandia (85 min) 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Wiara w idący czas - film dokumentalny 15.40 I aby wszyscy stanowili jedno - reportaż 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Niepokalane poczęcie NMP 16.10 Koncert muzyki sakralnej 17.00 Podwodny świat (2) - film przyrodniczy 18.00 Józef - monodram 18.30 Róbmy to nadal wspólnie - program duszpasterski 18.45 Islam - felieton 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Prałat z charyzmą - reportaż 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Dzień Judaizmu - relacja 20.00 Błogosławieni miłosierni - film dokumentalny 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Filmy z Busterem Keatonem: Łódź (The Boat) - komedia, USA 1921, reż. Edward F. Cline/Buster Keaton, wyk. Buster Keaton, Sybil Seely, Edward F. Cline (20 min) 21.30 Magiczna Italia (2) - film krajoznawczy 21.55 Program dnia 22.00 Św. Maksymilian patron trudnych czasów - film biograficzny 22.45 Lepsza droga - film dokumentalny 23.15 Być księdzem - reportaż 23.40 Niech się Polska przyśni Tobie - film dokumentalny 00.00 Program na czwartek Arte 19.00 Gdyby zwierzęta umiały mówić - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 360 stopni - Reportaże GEO: W imię miłości 20.45 Niebezpieczna litość - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 22.10 Stulecie w obrazach: Ofiary Pol Pota - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 22.20 Musica: Nicolas Harnocourt - film dokumentalny, Austria 1999 23.20 Walce pod lipami: Wiedeńscy Filharmonicy w Berlinie - koncert 23.50 Balzac - film dokumentalny 01.00 Court toujours - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995 (trzy nowele) 02.30 Najnowszy wynalazek - film krótkometrażowy, Francja 1999 (powt.) Wdr 06.00 Analiza matematyczna - magazyn edukacyjny 06.30 Podbój Syberii - program historyczny 08.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 08.15 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.30 Fast Track English The Business World - kurs języka angielskiego 09.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Zwierzęta szukają schronienia - magazyn (powt.) 11.55 Z.E.N. - magazyn dokumentalny 12.00 Berlin am Rohr - magazyn parlamentarny 12.30 Nadrenia-Westfalia w południe - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Nadrenia-Westfalia tematem rozmowy - magazyn publicystyczny 13.30 Magazyn europejski - magazyn publicystyki międzynarowowej 13.55 Z.E.N. - magazyn dokumentalny 14.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 14.35 Był sobie raz... kosmos - serial animowany 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 15.30 WDR ServiceZeit - magazyn poradnikowy 16.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 16.15 Kraje - ludzie - przygody: Sztuka i rzemiosło Północnych Indii - film dokumentalny 17.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 17.05 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 17.30 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 18.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 18.05 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 18.20 WDR ServiceZeit - magazyn poradnikowy 18.50 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 W każdą środę - talk show 21.45 Nadrenia-Westfalia wieczorem - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 Bulwar Europa - magazyn informacyjny 22.30 Starzy jak wiek: Maria Tönnishoff i Else Wind - film dokumentalny 23.00 Kultura nocą - magazyn 00.00 Siódme niebo (Le septieme ciel) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Benoit Jacquot, wyk. Sandrine Kaiberlain. Vincent Lindon, Francine Berge, Francois Berleand (91 min) 01.25 Zobacz w kinie: The Straight Story - magazyn filmowy 01.30 Euro-Pizza - magazyn 02.00 Programy regionalne VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Viva Special - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL live - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny: Toten Hosen 20.00 World of Bits - magazyn aktualności ze świata muzyki, mody, kina i sportu 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WDR z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 1999 roku